1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of skates changeable to a pair of common sneakers, particularly to one having a sneaker body and an ice skating unit combinable with or separable from the sneaker body to be used for two objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sneakers have a wide variety for different designs and uses, such as for basketball, jogging, mountaineering, and special sports (such as ice-skating, roller-skating in-line skating, etc.). Special sports shoes have special and different functions for special sports, impossible to be widely used as common sneakers, limited in usable time and places.
The objective of the invention is to offer skates changeable to common sneakers for walking or jogging having an ice skating unit combinable with or separable from the sneaker body.
One feature of the invention is that the sneaker body includes recesses formed in a first sole and a second sole under the first sole, a tenon formed in each recess, an insert hole formed in one side of one tenon, and an ice skating unit combined with the first sole of the sneaker body and having plural connect members respectively having a mortise and fitting in the recesses of the first sole, with the each mortise engaging with the tenon in each recess of the first sole, and a safety pin and a coil spring fitting around the safety pin fitted in an aperture defined between a stop plate and an inner wall of each mortise and passing a center hole of the stop plate and a lateral hole in the inner wall of the mortise and in the insert hole of a side wall of the tenon. A curved rod is combined with an inner end of the safety pin, pressed or released to move the safety pin back and forth to assemble or disassemble the sneaker body with or from the lower functional unit to form an ice skate or a roller skate or an in-line skate.